Cómo aman los hombres
by azkaban934
Summary: Una pequeña historia de cómo Hermione termina enamorada del arrogante Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, creo que este este va a ser mi primer short fic. Es un dramione que está basado en el dorama La dignidad de un caballero, por lo que van a haber muchas similitudes aunque al final puede que se desprenda un poco de la novela original._  
 _Gracias por leerme c:_

 _Cómo aman los hombres._

Hermione tenía ya varios años trabajando en el departamento de Educación Mágica, su vida después de haber terminado Hogwarts había sido tal como ella deseaba, sin embargo no había podido hacer algo que desde hace tanto tiempo tenía en mente: confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo pelirrojo, Ron. No se lo había contado a nadie y aparentemente ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que desde años atrás perseguían a la leona.

Recuerda que sus sentimientos empezaron a nacer cuando en quinto curso Ron la salvó de ser golpeada por una bludger que iba directo en su dirección. El pobre se interpuso entre su cuerpo y la pelota y terminó inconsciente por tres días, donde ella totalmente agradecida por el gesto se dedico a cuidarle hasta que la enfermera le dio de alta.

Desde aquel entonces ella tuvo que ocultar su enamoramiento ya que al poco tiempo Lavender Brown había empezado a salir con el muchacho, cosa que evidentemente la puso muy triste, aunque se refugiaba siempre estudiando.

Pasaron los años y Hermione nunca tuvo el valor para declararse. No era ninguna ocasión especial pero había mandado a grabar una escoba con el nombre de Ron para obsequiarsela en un par de días, estaba entusiasmada por eso, tal vez así podría demostrarle que le apreciaba y él se interesaría en ella.

Lastimosamente ese día el ministerio había organizado una fiesta para recaudar fondos. Todos los departamentos del ministerio estaban invitados y las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, Ron por ser un gran exponente del Quidditch era una estrella que no podía faltar. Harry que era el jefe de aurores tampoco se perdería de esa gran velada. Otros personajes como Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Dean Thomas y Neville también eran participes de este acontecimiento gracias a sus cargos en el ministerio.

Hermione no había comprado nada para la ocasión así que le pidió a su secretaria que era Pansy Parkinson, gran amiga suya por cierto, ya que incluso compartían departamento, que le ayudara para vestirse adecuadamente.

Así, saliendo a medio día del ministerio, ambas amigas se encaminaron a Londres muggle y tardaron el resto de la tarde en comprar y comprar.

Llegaron una hora tarde al evento aunque en total desacuerdo con Hermione que era tan puntual. Pansy le había dicho _Hermione, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar_ y la mandó a relajarse y tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse y llegar relucientes las dos.

Al llegar, ambas se encaminaron hacia los amigos de Hermione ya que no había rastro de ninguna de las serpientes, y la leona pensó _Seguro que todas piensan lo mismo que Pansy._ Ahí fue cuando sin darse cuenta Hermione arruinó su propia felicidad, no notó con qué ojos se quedó mirando Ronald a Pansy que usaba un vestido plata hasta los tobillos que dejaba una abertura en el lado derecho y llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de la pelinegra.

Hermione los presentó totalmente inconsciente de lo que en el futuro próximo pasaría, se puso a charlar con Harry que desde hacía tiempo no veía y ni notó la amena charla entre Parkinson y Weasly. Al cabo de un rato llegó Draco Malfoy que para sorpresa de todos era buen amigo de Harry,

no había necesidad de presentación, pero Hermione se sorprendió cuando Draco le lanzó una penetrante mirada que tuvo que ignorar, seguido de Malfoy venían Blaise Zabinni y una mujer que sobresalía de entre todas, Daphne Greengrass, modelaba un hermoso vestido lila con brillo que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y no tenía tirantes. Las castaña pensó que nunca en su vida podría usar algo así y sólo atinó a saludarla cortesmente, luego se enteraría que Daphne tenía 4 años casada con Zabinni.

La velada siguió tranquila después del discurso que dio Liam Jones, el ministro de magia desde que Hermione había entrado a trabajar, y la banda comenzó a tocar música donde al cabo de un rato ya había varios participantes en la pista incluyendo a Zabinni con su esposa. El resto de ellos estaban sentados en una misma mesa donde Draco Malfoy era el único que no tenía con quién conversar, Hermione sabía que era uno de los solteros más codiciados ya que Parkinson le leía el top de Corazón de Bruja todas las semanas, cuando terminaron el colegio ambos slytherins se distanciaron cosa que era evidente hoy en el baile. La castaña le lanzaba miradas al rubio de cuando en cuando creyendo que este no se daba cuenta, no sabía porqué lo hacía, tal vez era que tenía tantos años sin verlo que necesitaba ver cuánto había cambiado física y mentalmente, ya que cuando se saludaron no dejó ver rastro de asco ni mencionó algún comentario grosero.

Tenía casi media hora entre hablar con Harry y mirar a Draco que de un momento a otro se sorprendió de que este se pusiera de pie y luego los haya interrumpido.

\- Harry, ¿me permites un momento con tu amiga? – Sin notarlo, la joven empezó a sudar frío.

\- Hm, seguro, Draco. – Dijo el azabache amablemente. – Te veo al rato, Mione. –Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia un mesero para tomar una copa de vino.

\- Granger. – Dijo tomando asiento a su lado, ella no lo pudo notar pero él estaba muy nervioso en ese momento.

\- Malfoy. – Contestó ella a regañadientes. No es que lo despreciara o algo pero se sentía algo incómoda.

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Le tendió una de sus pálidas manos. -Es que llevas tanto tiempo mirandome que pensé que si te sacaba a bailar satisfaceria ese pequeño capricho tuyo.

El rostro de la castaña se tornó totalmente rojo y en un intento desesperado para que Malfoy no lo notará se puso de pie, pasó de él y dijo:

\- Claro, vamos. – Ella estaba de espaldas a él así que no notó que el rubio se reía y la seguía a la pista.

Cuando ella se detuvo él se posicionó frente a ella y volvió a tenderle la mano, como ya había pasado el sonrojo de la leona pudo mirarlo a la cara mientras tomaba su mano. Draco la agarró de la cintura mientras empezaba a moverse al compás de la música. Él no quitaba los ojos de encima de ella y ella sólo atinó a ver cómo, después de haber pasado largo rato bailando, Ron y Pansy huían de la multitud. Inmediatamente se tenso, cosa que Draco pudo notar al mismo tiempo que veía lo mismo que la leona. No se lo pensó mucho pero la acercó más a él y eliminó la mayor cantidad de distancia que lo separaba del oído de la castaña para decirle.

\- Granger, ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo guapa que luces esta noche? – Sintió cómo ella daba un respingo antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué te traes ahora, Malfoy? – Tantos años de malos tratos y comentarios hirientes no se evaporan como el agua. Intentó alejarse un poco de él pero el rubio la tenía bien sujetada.

\- Está bien si solo dices _Gracias, Malfoy_. – Hermione frunció el ceño y nuevamente intentó alejarlo, esta vez tuvo un mejor resultado.

\- Hemos bailado suficiente, hurón. – se safó del agarre y sin notarlo empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido Pansy y Ron.

Draco se reía mientras seguía a la castaña y confirmaba su antigua sospecha de que a la comelibros le gustaba el pelirrojo. Hermione terminó fuera del salón en un patio muy amplio donde aparentemente no había nadie. Claro que no sabía que minutos antes su amiga pelinegra y su amor de escuela habían desaparecido juntos. El rubio salió y la vio parada observando el patio, él se recostó en la puerta que ya cerrada amortiguaba el sonido de la música.

\- Granger ¿es que nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? – Enojada se giró y lo encaró.

\- Yo no estoy espiando a nadie, Malfoy, y en el caso de ser así ¿nadie te ha dicho que es mala educación seguir a personas sin su consentimiento?

\- Yo solo salí tomar aire. – Mintió el ex Slytherin.

\- Pues yo también, tanto de ti empezaba a asfixiarme.

\- Granger ¿Sabes que han pasado los suficientes años como para que sigas siendo tan inmadura como en el colegio? – Estaba molesta, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera culpable… el rubio había sido cortes, y hasta amable, con ella toda la noche y ella solo lo amedrantaba cada que podía. Entonces bajó la mirada.

\- Disculpa, Malfoy. – Luego lo miró un segundo antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente.

Iba a irse porque no tenía nada que hacer, antes de salir no había visto ni rastro de su amigo Harry así que seguramente se quedaría sola, empezó a caminar sin antes notar que todo era césped y con toda la tierra que había sus tacos se quedaban anclados cada que daba un paso. Draco noto la situación de la leona y se rio un poco mientras observaba cómo ella trataba con su mejor esfuerzo caminar y no caerse, seguro ni se le había ocurrido quitarse los tacos.

Anduvo un poco más hasta que sintió cómo era elevada del suelo y se encontraba con los ojos grises de Draco quien la cargaba cual princesa.

\- Granger, Granger… y así se dice que eres la más lista de la generación. – Decía él sin mirarla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Bájame, Malfoy, no hay necesidad de hacer esto.- Ella empezó a patalear inútilmente, hasta que se cansó.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta enorme que marcaba el final del patio y la salida de la gran sala de eventos, se mantuvo aferrada al cuello de Draco que resultaba molestamente cómodo y donde podía apreciar en primera fila el exquisito olor que desprendía el rubio.

\- Yo sé que es una dicha poder abrazarte a mí sin alguna excusa válida, pero con el tiempo empiezas a pesar, Granger. – Hermione se soltó como si quemara y Draco la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

\- Gracias. – Atinó a decir al final.

\- Y, oye. – Habló nuevamente el rubio y ella le miró con incertidumbre. – Luces realmente guapa hoy. – Esbozó una sonrisa al estilo Malfoy y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ya basta de bromear, Malfoy. – Se molestó ella.

\- ¿Te parece que bromeo? – Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a él, ambos se embriagaron con el olor del otro, y fue peor para Hermione cuando Draco dijo. – Porque te aseguro no estar haciéndolo. – En su oído, con una voz grave que le hizo dar un vuelco al estómago y que una corriente le atravesara todo el cuerpo.

\- Oye, Malfoy, ¿qué crees que haces? – Ella no se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba más suave de lo que habría deseado y que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

\- Oye, Malfoy, ¿Qué crees que haces? – Ella no se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba más suave de lo que habría deseado y que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Ni si quiera se acordó de Ron en ese momento y eso que andaba preocupada desde que lo vio desaparecer sospechosamente con su amiga.

Draco por su parte se alejó con sigilo para poder verle el rostro, por el que habría entregado todo su oro ya que la castaña mostraba una expresión entre satisfacción y deleite, y como ella ni se había percatado de la nueva posición del rubio el joven tuvo el atrevimiento de darle un beso en la mejilla antes de decir.

\- Buenas noches, Granger – Dicho esto desapareció y Hermione se quedó parada en aquel lugar totalmente molesta [aún no estaba segura de la razón] y también desapareció apareciendo en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Parkinson, se habría aparecido en un callejón contiguo al departamento pero ya eran más de las 12 y probablemente no había nadie rondando el área.

Al entrar se quitó los tacos que iban con un poco de lodo, lo que la hizo enojarse al recordar a Draco cargandola, y al segundo se dio cuenta que el sitio estaba vacío. Pansy no había vuelto. _Se fue con Ron_ … su mente era una telaraña de pensamientos que se conectaban rápidamente al punto que a los 5 segundos entendió todo, y se sintió fatal… tanto así que casi se echa a llorar en la sala. Pero ella no podía hacer eso. Mecánicamente se metió al baño donde tomó la ducha más larga de su vida.

Probablemente se habría dedicado a pensar en la escenita que le había hecho Malfoy, pero su corazón la hacía pensar en que el hombre del que había estado enamorada desde quinto estaba acostandose con una de sus mejores amigas…

Por suerte pudo dormir, y por suerte el día siguiente era sábado.

Sabía que su amiga no conocía sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo pero no pudo evitar un resentimiento con ella a la mañana siguiente cuando la vio con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y su peinado todo revuelto. Trató de no dejar que su mente volara y se dedico a hacer el desayuno.

\- ¿Batido de frutas, Pans? – Hermione normalmente después de cada fiesta no tenía que enfrentarse a lo que su amiga afrontaba ahora: resaca.

\- No, gracias, siento que voy a vómitar.

\- Vale, procura descansar si te hace falta. – Se quedó de piedra con sus propias palabras así que sacudió la cabeza para seguir con lo suyo.

\- Tu amigo sí que ha sido un caballero. – Mencionó Pansy.

\- ¿Cuál amigo? – Sabía de quién se trataba pero quería alargar el inicio de la charla para no tener que oír todos los detalles.

Pansy no era una chica que se acostara con el primero que se le aparecía, pero definitivamente sabía sobrellevar un ligue de una noche de vez en cuando. Y Hermione realmente quería que fuera un ligue de una noche. La pelinegra era muy guapa y sabía cómo vestirse para llamar la atención, cuando iban a bares ella era la que salía victoriosa con cualquier chico mientras Hermione se aseguraba de regresar ambas completas a casa.

\- Tu amigo, Ronald, el pelirrojo, Hermione.

\- Ah… - No sabía qué más decir.

\- Sí, bueno, me trajo a casa anoche… ya era muy tarde y no quiso que volviera sola.

\- Sí, sí que es un caballero. – Aunque no era una mentira lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo casi imperceptible seguramente salido de los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Pansy notó que algo no andaba bien con su amiga así que decidió cambiar de tema. Seguro había pasado mala noche:

\- Anoche te vi bien con Malfoy. – Le lanzó una mirada picarona.

\- No fue nada. – Y la castaña nuevamente recordó lo que pasó con el rubio ayer y sus mejillas se arrebolaron un poco.

\- Ay, Hermione, a poco no te diste cuenta que te estaba comiendo con la mirada. – Pansy la miraba ceñuda aunque no era en serio.

El ruido de la licuadora se apoderó de la habitación imposibilitando la charla. Aunque esperaba una respuesta, Pansy se levantó y se fue a la habitación a seguir durmiendo, parece que no sacaría nada de la castaña ese día.

La otra chica por su parte tenía los pensamientos divididos entre Malfoy y Ron, pasado su enojo inicial la noche anterior, no podía negarse que el trato del rubio la había descolocado por completo.

Se había servido su batido junto con una tostada cuando una lechuza que ella reconoció como la de Ron entró por la ventana, sin ni siquiera pensarlo abrió la carta ya que ella era su amiga y seguro iba dirigida a ella. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando leyó lo siguiente :

 _Pansy, ebria, Parkinson:_

 _Espero hayas llegado bien a tu cama, ya que tras dejarte en la puerta de tu casa aún no parecías en condiciones de mantenerte. La noche anterior ha sido muy agradable para mí, tu compañía me es agradable._

 _¿Te importaría cenar conmigo esta noche?_

 _Te espera,_

 _Ron Weasly._

Era obvio que Hermione pudo dejar de leer desde la primera línea, sin embargo sus ojos automáticamente barrieron la carta y quedó destrozada. Volvió a meterla en el sobre y la escurrió por el filo de la puerta de Pansy. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que Ron se fijara en ella y no en la castaña.

Esa misma tarde tenía que ir a retirar la escoba que había mandado a grabar para Ron, con gran pesar se acercó al local donde le entregaron una escoba en un estuche muy bonito, pudo comprobar que la escoba estaba como ella quería y se retiró. Iba caminando por el callejón Diagon perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un viento en la espalda que le dijo:

\- Buenas tardes, Granger. Parece que tanto te afecté anoche que no dejas de pensar en el momento. – Hermione se sobresaltó y se giró para verlo, iba con un traje y una corbata azul marino ¿Por qué iba con traje?

\- Para tu información tengo cosas más importantes que pensar, Malfoy.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como que tu mejor amiga se haya ido a pasar la noche con tu amor imposible? – Hermione le miro impresionada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la multitud.

\- Granger, eres tan obvia… un libro abierto diría yo. – Dijo pensativo.

\- No molestes, Malfoy. – Miró hacia otro sitio muy molesta. Por qué, de entre todos, Malfoy tenía que notar su atracción hacia Ron.

Por su parte, Draco miraba la explosión de expresiones que estaba teniendo Hermione y se quedó encantado, con todo lo que disfrutaba verla molesta o enfurruñada. No le importó que Hermione estuviera enamorada de esa comadreja, a él le gustaba desde que le dio un puñetazo en tercero… bueno, no desde ahí, pero ahí había comenzado. Entonces la tomó de la cintura y la pegó en la pared de aquel callejón al que ella misma los había guiado.

\- Oye, sueltame ¿Qué crees que haces? – Y como un rayo el recuerdo de la noche anterior voló por su mente.

\- Lo que no terminé anoche, Granger.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

\- Lo que no terminé anoche, Granger.

Ella estaba nerviosa pero en el fondo, la mujer que ella era le decía que se dejara hacer. Para tener 25 Hermione nunca se había acostado con un hombre, y a veces se sentía mal pero luego pensaba que estaba bien porque estaba esperando al indicado [Ron].

Draco comenzó a repartir una hilera de besos en su mandíbula y pasó por la comisura de sus labios, Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba hacer de Malfoy en ese callejón transitado, a media tarde y en peligro de que cualquiera que pase les vea.

Luego bajó por su cuello y subió hasta llegar a su oreja, donde se detuvo y sintió cómo la manos del rubio de habrían paso por debajo de su camisa, ella subió sus manos al pecho de Draco y acariciaba de una manera muy suave, esto al rubio lo enterneció sobremanera, entonces se apretó más a la castaña donde esta pudo sentir como el amiguito de Malfoy despertaba. Una alerta roja pasó por la mente de Hermione.

\- Malfoy, detente. – Le dijo entre suspiros.

Sintió cómo por unos segundos más él se apretó un poco más a ella y luego la soltaba.

La chica cuando se sintió liberada miró al suelo.

\- Solo para que te enteres, tú también eres mi amor imposible, Granger.

Ella levantó la mirada pero solo tuvo un santiamén para verle ya que se había desaparecido.

¿Qué se creía que era? Cada que hacía algo que la descolocaba desaparecía, huía como la serpiente que era. Y ¿Cómo es eso de que era su amor imposible? Las bromas de ayer no le habían bastado al hurón oxigenado.

No supo en qué momento había soltado el estuche pero lo vio en el suelo y sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en Ron y lo que acababa de pasar con Malfoy. Apresurada se puso de rodillas y lo tomó, caminó un poco hasta salir del callejón Diagon y regresar al Londres muggle.

Pasó por el cine, y como no tenía planes simplemente entró a ver una película así se olvidaba de todo un rato.

Un par de horas después llegó a casa y de nuevo notó el apartamento vacío, al inicio se extrañó, pero el aroma del perfume que usualmente usaba Pansy para las citas inundó sus fosas nasales y una nota en la mesa del comedor llamó su atención.

 _Hermione,_

 _Me han invitado a cenar esta noche, antes de salir cociné fideos, los dejé en la nevera para cuando volvieras._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Pansy._

¿Cómo podía sentirse molesta si su amiga era tan considerada con ella? Con el estuche en las manos se dirigió a su habitación y lo metió debajo de su cama, no quería verlo, por ahora no quería nada que le recordara a Ron Weasly.

Varios días pasaron y su amiga iba y venía de citas que tenía con el pelirrojo, Hermione empezaba a acostumbrarse no es como si Ron hubiese estado soltero desde que salió del colegio, era muy famoso por el quidditch y las chicas le llovían. No estaba preocupada porque Pansy se cansaba rápido de sus relaciones, lo más duraderas que habían sido eran 3 meses; con Ron apenas iba una semana pero Hermione lo podía soportar y ser paciente.

Uno de esos días, su amiga Ginny se apareció de su oficina recién llegada de Canadá, se había ido apenas había terminado el colegio y tenían muchísimo sin verse, era obvio. Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y todos los años en Navidad y San Valentín le pedía a Hermione que le hiciera regalos al ojiverde de parte de ella ya que se encontraba muy lejos.

Ginny era la única que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la castaña por su hermano Ron y también estaba en total desacuerdo en que la castaña no se haya declarado antes, para la pelirroja ver a su hermano y su mejor amiga, consejera y confidente juntos era su sueño, aparte de ser algún día la señora Potter.

La visita de Ginny la había tomado por sorpresa, y no era la única que experimentaba ese sentimiento. Ron no tenía la menor idea de que Ginny volvía por lo que tan pronto se enteró organizó una bienvenida en su casa.

Los invitados eran pocos, en la lista constaban Hermione, Harry, Draco (después de varias salidas donde el ojiverde había llevado al rubio, Ron y él se llevaban bien, aunque se llevaba mejor con Blaise), Blaise y, para desgracia de Hermione, Pansy.

Las dos amigas aparecieron juntas en la casa de Ron, que ya no vivía en La Madriguera, sino en una casa con varios cuartos por si alguien se quedaba sin un lugar donde dormir, la casa era muy amplia, era uno de los lujos que se podía dar gracias a ser jugador de quidditch.

Hermione no se esperaba ver a Draco aquella noche, mucho menos porque él no había intentado comunicarse con ella luego de la confesión en el callejón el sábado anterior. Ginny estaba muy emocionada por verlos a todos, usualmente Ron hablaba de lo bien que se llevaban en las cartas y no pudo disimular el éxtasis que sintió cuando Harry llegó a la reunión.

Draco tomó asiento junto a Hermione, aunque a todos les pareció un poco raro. Ron estaba a los lados de Pansy así que Hermione trataba de evitar mirarlos. Mientras conversaban Ron decidió que era hora de anunciar lo que tenía previsto, ya lo había hablado con Pansy aunque llevaban pocos días saliendo:

\- Oigan, - Todos le miraron. – Ginny, hermana, - La aludida sonrió mirándole. – Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, todos estamos muy contentos de verte y no es que quiera robarte el protagonismo – La pelirroja miró extrañada a su hermano. –, pero quería anunciar que Pansy y yo estamos oficialmente saliendo. Así que, cuidado los veo haciendo movidas sospechosas.

Unos pocos rieron, entre ellos Hermione aunque era una risa falsa, Draco notó cómo se había tensado ante el anuncio de Weasly, y Ginny la miró con urgencia.

\- Hermano ¿Es eso cierto? – Dijo Ginny. – Apenas si se conocen.

\- Tranquila, Ginny. Yo cuidaré bien de tu hermano. – Dijo Pansy tomando la mano de Ron y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Felicidades. – Comentó Hermione y luego el resto hizo lo mismo que la chica.

La castaña empezaba a sentirse mareada, hasta que un movimiento extraño alertó sus sentidos. Sobre su rodilla estaba la fría mano de Malfoy ofreciéndole suaves caricias en forma de círculo, él no la miraba sólo mantenía una charla con Blaise que había asistido sin su esposa.

Puso una mano sobre la de él para apartarla, pero en un movimiento totalmente discreto Draco logró entrelazar sus dedos.

No sabía si estaba furiosa o si lo que hacía el rubio la tranquilizaba. Por lo que al zafarse del agarre, se excusó y se fue al baño. Este quedaba junto a la cocina, por esto fue que se quedó fría cuando oyó una copa caer y a Malfoy diciendo que estaba bien y que iría a la cocina por servilletas.

En ausencia de ambos se oía cómo todos habían logrado conversar entre ellos y se reían de cosas que decía Ginny o las que decía Blaise.

Malfoy no dio ni un paso dentro de la cocina porque fue directo al baño donde estaba la castaña, esta ni se había percatado de que la puerta estaba sin seguro lo que le dio un acceso más fácil al rubio.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Salte. – Ella hablaba bajito y trataba de empujarlo fuera del pequeño cuarto. Claro que este era más fuerte y ni bien entró, aseguró la puerta y empujó a Hermione contra la pared.

\- Granger, cómo se nota que me has extrañado. – Le dijo este pasando un brazo a los lados de ella, arrimandose en la pared.

\- Chist, pueden oírnos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Después de todo, tú estás soltera – Se acercó más a ella. – y yo también…

\- No digas babosadas, Malfoy salgamos antes de que nos oigan. – Ella tenía el rostro ladeado y la respiración del rubio le daba en la mejilla. Tenía sus manos en el pecho del rubio pero no ejercía ninguna presión para apartarlo.

\- Demuestrame que realmente quieres salir de aquí, leona. – Se lo dijo en el oído de una manera tan sugestiva que Hermione giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no pudo ya que él se había acercado tanto que sus respiraciones se confundían.

Hermione estaba a punto de subir los brazos a la nuca del rubio por la excitación que sintió pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el rumbo de sus acciones.

\- ¿Hermione, Malfoy, están aquí?

 _Continuará..._

Hola ewe apreciados lectores:  
Muchas gracias a las personas que sacrifican su tiempo leyendo este fic que estoy escribiendo :v En serio gracias.  
Quería decirles eso y además que sin querer el capítulo anterior lo subí incompleto sin darme cuenta xD Hoy por fin podrán terminar de leerlo pero no era mi intención dejarlo así,en serio.  
Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leerme n.n


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

\- ¿Hermione, Draco, están aquí? – Los aludidos no se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo que llevaban dentro del baño había sido sospechoso para todos, así que Ron fue a buscarlos. No creía que Draco fuera a tener algún movimiento con su mejor amiga pero sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Esta vez Hermione sí hizo algo con sus manos y empujó al rubio tan duro que incluso se golpeó con el lavamanos, entonces corrió a la puerta y la abrió mientras Draco hacía lo mismo con el grifo aunque con un gesto de dolor.

\- Sí, Ron, estamos aquí, estaba ayudando a Malfoy a limpiarse el vino que cayó sobre su camisa. – Dijo mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo nerviosamente.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué tenían asegurada la puerta? – Draco miró a Hermione que se quedó sin palabras y dijo:

\- ¿Tenía seguro? Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta de haberlo puesto con el apuro con el que entré. – Explicó mientras sonreía como burlándose de él mismo.

Hermione se relajó y salió del baño para sentarse en la mesa nuevamente, sin embargo vio cómo Harry se despedía de Ginny y notó la ausencia de Blaise.

Ya eran cerca de las 11, algo tarde así que anunció su despedida cosa que a Pansy no le hizo mucha gracia ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Ron. De mala gana la pelinegra se apareció con su amiga en la puerta del departamento después de despedirse de todos alegremente y de Ron mucho más alegremente y con un buen beso.

Aunque Hermione estaba incómoda, evitó dejar que su amiga lo notara y se fue enseguida a su habitación, Pansy hizo lo mismo.

Draco había querido ir a dejar a Hermione en su casa, sin embargo no sabía que vivía con la ex Slytherin, lo que arruinó sus planes de seguir con ese momento inconcluso en el baño. El ojigris había notado la intensidad con la que lo había mirado Hermione un segundo antes de que Ron llegara a interrumpir ese glorioso momento que estaban teniendo. Pensó que al fin la podría besar… es decir, había besado su cuello y la comisura de sus labios pero había tenido miedo de que la castaña lo rechazara o no le correspondiera un beso en los labios; por esta razón se había abstenido de hacerlo.

Aunque estaba satisfecho con los resultados de lo que había estado haciendo con la castaña, todavía no podía asegurar si era correspondido de la manera que esperaba, por eso seguiría intentando hasta lograr provocar un mayor efecto en ella. Hermione podía ser muy cabezota cuando podía y Draco sabía que no se la iba a poner fácil, que por más que él tratara de seducirla y ella cayera, en algún punto lo iba a frenar, y todo por estar enamorada de la comadreja. No lo decía tan despectivamente debido a que era amigo de Potter y al ojiverde sí lo respetaba, no es que a Ron no… pero sentía cierta rivalidad o competencia debido a la castaña.

Draco no quería sólo llevarla a su cama una noche y luego mandarla a volar, no. El rubio estaba interesado en todo lo que Hermione despertaba en él, claro que también se hallaba algo confundido aún, pero cuando estaba sobre Hermione se sentía adicto a ella: a su olor, su piel, su suspiros. Cuando estaba en el colegio la quería de una manera más inocente, más pueril; ahora ella le hacía tener deseos de un hombre. No tenía ninguna lista innumerable de chicas con las que se había acostado, pero ninguna lo había puesto así como Hermione en el callejón o en el baño, y eso que básicamente no hacían nada [En la experiencia de Draco eso no era nada], a pesar de eso, había sido muy significativo y lo tenía pensando en ella constantemente, se estaba volviendo loco al verse privado de la chica. Por esta razón la próxima vez que se la encontrara tenía que dejarlo pensando en él, de la misma manera agobiante en que él pensaba en ella.

La oportunidad no se tomó mucho tiempo en aparecer cuando, por pura casualidad, se encontró a Hermione en el ascensor, este por desgracia iba con dos personas más aunque parecía que estas se conocían ya que iban cuchicheando mucho. La ex Gryffindor se bajaba primero pero al estar a lado de Malfoy este la detuvo. Como nadie bajaba una de la chicas dijo:

\- ¿Ninguno se baja en este piso? – Mirando a ambos jóvenes. Draco apretó un poco más el agarre en Hermione que estaba dispuesta a irse, y contestó.

\- No, nos dirigimos al último piso. – La castaña le miró disgustada y él le guiñó un ojo. Ella sabía que se debían una charla, por eso estuvo dispuesta a quedarse.

\- Bueno, estos aparatos andan defectuosos en estos días. – Comentó la otra chica antes de volver al cuchicheo con su compañera.

Draco aflojó el agarre en Hermione quien estuvo a punto de alejarse pero él pasó su brazo por detrás de su cintura y dejó 0 centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Ella atino a bufar debido al enojo.

Dos pisos más arriba las chicas se marcharon ignorando totalmente la tensión que Draco había generado entre ellos. Cuando bajaron, lo primero que hizo fue hechizar el ascensor para que no se detuviera si alguien lo solicitaba .

\- Oye, Malfoy ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - _¿Había una sola vez donde no preguntara lo mismo?_ Pensó él.

\- Granger, aunque no parezca intento mantener tu reputación intacta.

\- Un ascensor no va a dañar mi reputación. Quítate. – Dijo molesta. Y lo hizo a un lado para lanzar otro hechizo que deshiciera el anterior pero no se percató de que los rápidos movimientos de Draco la tendrían contra la pared del pequeño espacio acorralada en menos de un segundo.

\- Esta vez no va a haber nadie que nos interrumpa, leona. – Draco habló con una voz susurrante cerca de su oído aunque Hermione empezaba a creer que la palabra leona activaba alguna clase de botón sexual o, no sabía, si era la voz de Draco en conjunto con su olor y… simplemente todo él lo que la ponía.

De nuevo comenzó besando su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello. Hermione ni si quiera hizo amago de apartarlo, por el contrario se vio frotando su pecho sobre el traje que llevaba puesto, bajando y subiendo las manos. Primero tiró se su corbata y se deshizo de ella y terminó desabrochando un par de botones. Él tenía ambas manos puestas en sus caderas negándose a crear espacio entre ellos.

La blusa de Hermione, al ser de botones también, empezó a abrirse a medida que Draco bajaba y robaba pequeños suspiros que Hermione trataba de contener. Se encontraba en su clavícula ahora, y le resultó lo más sabroso del mundo, aunque sabía que iba a encontrar cosas mejores. Estaba totalmente perdido ahí, no tenía nada más qué estar pensando pero se acordó de Ron. La castaña que ahora tenía la manos enredadas en el cabello rubio se sorprendió cuando en un movimiento brusco Draco la tomó por las piernas e hizo que las enredara en su cintura y además de eso, hizo que lo mirara.

\- Granger. – Su voz estaba ronca.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?. – Dijo entre frustrada y sorprendida, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados.

\- Mírame. – Ahora sonaba demandante. – Granger, mírame. – De mala gana Hermione lo vio. Encontró en él una mirada llena de deseo, pero también veía algo de miedo. ¿Por qué Malfoy tendría miedo? – Granger, ahora mismo ¿Estás pensando en mí?

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Malfoy? – Estaba muy confundida.

\- Dime, Granger, estamos aquí, en un ascensor comiéndonos, - La castaña se sonrojó. - ¿y piensas en mí?

\- Claro que sí, Malfoy, ¿por qué debería pensar en alguien más? – Con su voz casi suplicaba que terminaran de hablar y siguieran porque esa charla empezaba a molestarla.

\- Sólo quería que supieras que el que está aquí contigo es Draco Malfoy y no Weasly.

Para cerrar su oración Draco estrelló sus labios contra los de la chica donde en vez de rechazo encontró una respuesta de deseo casi mayor a la de él. A Hermione le había resultado de lo más innecesaria la interrupción ¿Cómo iba ella a estar pensando en Ron en un momento así? Estaba enamorada de él, sí, pero no podía desear que Ron fuera Malfoy cuando este último era muy bueno haciendo que notara que era él y no alguien más.

Aun con ropa y besándose, Draco empezó a mover su pelvis contra la chica quien respondió moviéndose de igual manera y aumentando el volumen de los gemidos que propinaba. Era increíble cómo la ponía sólo sentirlo. El beso de Draco había sido como subir de nivel. Sus movimientos y sus bocas, una sobre la otra, parecía que podía tener un orgasmo ahí mismo.

 _Continuará..._

Hey, les traigo otro cap xD no sé cómo va avanzando la historia, pero creo que me gusta.  
Espero lo disfruten, saludos ewe


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5._

Aún con ropa y besándose, Draco empezó a mover su pelvis contra la chica quien respondió moviéndose de igual manera y aumentando el volumen de los gemidos que propinaba. Era increíble cómo la ponía sólo sentirlo. El beso de Draco había sido como subir de nivel. Sus movimientos y sus bocas, una sobre la otra, parecía que podía tener un orgasmo ahí mismo

No hicieron más que manosearse y besarse mientras estuvieron en el ascensor, pero Hermione salió radiante. Tras su paso todos la quedaban mirando; las secretarías lanzando teorías muy acertadas y lo hombres comiéndosela con los ojos por esa invisible aura de hormonas femeninas felices y satisfechas que la rodeaba.

Y aunque no sentía remordimientos, un flechazo de culpa la atacó cuando al entrar a su oficina se encontró a Ron esperándola, muy extrañado por cierto ya que su amiga solía ser la reina de la puntualidad. Trató de mantener la compostura y lo saludó.

\- Buenos días, Ron ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Hacía todo lo posible para que su voz sonara tranquila y genuina.

\- Hola, Hermione. Luces hermosa hoy. – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias, Ron. – Contestó ella sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido del chico.

Al entrar a su oficina de dirigió hacía su silla detrás del escritorio como acostumbraba.

\- Mione, este fin de semana los muchachos vamos a jugar quidditch en un área abierta que reservamos en las afueras de la ciudad. Sabemos que no te gusta, pero después de eso seguro haremos algo, ya sabes, además irá Pansy. – Explicó Ron despacio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

El comentario sobre Pansy en realidad lo último que hacía era alentarla a ir, de todas maneras no es como si estuviese obligada a asistir, de modo que sólo dijo:

\- No lo sé, Ron… hemos tenido mucho trabajo. – recogió un fajo de papeles y comenzó a ordenarlos.

\- Te entiendo, Hermione, pero esto podría servirte para relajarte un poco. Anímate. No me respondas ahora, piénsalo. Nos vemos luego. – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse antes de salir .

A la castaña la llenó el olor a su perfume y se quedó con cara de boba un rato hasta que una neurona del olfato transmitió por su cerebro el olor del perfume de Malfoy y sólo cinco segundos después se halló comparando qué fragancia era mejor [La de Malfoy estaba muy por encima de la de Ron] pero al final decidió que la de Ron era mejor.

Aún faltaban dos días para tener que asistir al partido al que había sido invitada aunque ya estaba casi 80% segura de que no iría. No era por trabajo, ni por cumplir alguna responsabilidad. Justo ese día iban a pasar una maratón de películas que ella amaba y no quería perderse de eso… una tarde para ella sola.

Era temprano aún cuando, de un momento a otro, Pansy entró a la oficina, y le puso una media roja en el escritorio. Esta media tan simple significaba mucho para Hermione, ella también podía ir y dejarle una a Pansy, pero nunca había sucedido, en repetidas ocasiones la pelinegra era quien la había usado. No compartían cuarto pero [Y era Hermione mismo la que había propuesto eso] cuando Pansy llegaba con un chico a casa y este salía a la mañana siguiente la castaña se sentía sumamente incómoda. No le bastaba el hechizo silenciador porque su mente viajaba a lo que sea que pudieran estar haciendo a sólo un pasillo de distancia. Entonces lo que significaba la dichosa media era que la que la recibiera no podía pasar en casa esa noche.

\- Perdóname por no avisarte antes, en serio, Hermione. – Se disculpó Pansy.

\- ¿Hoy? – Fue lo único que pudo decir porque sabía con quién sería. Ya sabemos que el cerebro de la castaña trabaja rápido.

\- Sí, en serio lo siento ¿Puedes? – Le puso ojitos de perrito abandonado.

\- Claro, claro. – Dijo medio riéndose.

[Por esta razón Hermione no iba a poder regresar a casa luego]

Estaba todavía trabajando ese jueves cuando Ginny la llamó diciendo que debía ir a la cafetería de Blaise porque había algo muy importante que debía decirle. Hermione trató de hacerla entender que nada podía ser tan importante como para requerirla en ese preciso momento pero a Ginny Weasly nadie la puede hacer entender.

Muy apresurada se vio tomando un taxi de camino a la cafetería, este era un lugar que sabía frecuentar la pelirroja antes de irse del país de manera que a Hermione tampoco le resultaba desconocido, la vio desde que entró y Ginny pegó un brinco para ir a saludarla. Cuando se hubieron ubicado en una silla Ginny puso una caja de tamaño considerable sobre la mesa.

\- Hermione, desde que llegué no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, tampoco he tenido tiempo de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí en mi ausencia, acepta mi regalo. – El rostro de la menor Weasly era pura felicidad mientras que el de Hermione era de vergüenza.

\- No, Ginny, no tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer hacer todo eso por ti.

\- Vamos, Hermione no seas así, acepta esto. Es más, ven, vamos al baño.

La castaña definitivamente no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ginny aseguró la puerta e hizo que Hermione se desvistiera, con toda la vergüenza del mundo y poniendo una fuerte resistencia, inútil, por cierto, se quitó la ropa y terminó vestida con la ropa que como regalo había traído Ginny.

El vestido le quedaba hermoso, era color rojo sin mangas y con escote de corazón, le dejaba media espalda al descubierto y le daba como a medio muslo. Aparte había traído unos zapatos altos y negros con unos pocos detalles brillantes que quedaban a lo justo con el vestido.

\- ¡AHHH! – Chilló Ginny. – Mione, esto te queda perfecto.

\- Qué dices, Ginny, esto no me queda. Muchas gracias pero…

\- ¡¿CÓMO NO TE VA A QUEDAR?! Hermione, te ves guapísima. Así mi hermanito se queda clavado contigo y se olvida de la arpía de Parkinson. – Le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña se quedó mirando en el espejo como si no se conociera. De pronto otro grito de Ginny la sobresaltó.

\- ¡AHH! Hermione, mira qué hora es… es la hora perfecta para ir a una discoteca. – Anunció mirando a Hermione con complicidad.

\- No, no, Ginny, pero si apenas son las siete. Además, mañana tengo que trabajar no puedo ir a una discoteca hoy tal vez otro día.

\- Hermiiiiooooneeee, vaaaamoos, no seas así.

Sin esperar respuesta tomó a Hermione del brazo y se aparecieron en la casa de Ron

\- Wow… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Claro que había estado en la casa de Ron, pero no directamente en el cuarto de Ginny.

\- Chist, debo concentrarme.

Para ser Ginny le tomó muy poco tiempo verse espectacular y de la misma manera que llegaron se fueron.

Al llegar al lugar que estaba repleto de gente que quería entrar, y al ser una discoteca muggle, un simple hechizo para confundir bastó para que entraran enseguida. Hermione no sabía qué hacer en ese ambiente, había muchos jóvenes bailando y tomando, de pronto se vieron en una mesa con unos amigos que Ginny se había encontrado. Pasadas unas dos horas en las que Hermione no se pudo librar de la situación se encontró con que la pelirroja estaba ebria, y luego Hermione estaba en un _trágame tierra_ tan concentrada que no notó cuando Ginny desapareció entre la multitud.

Se puso de pie, al notar su ausencia, y emprendió su búsqueda pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y no quería dejar a Ginny sola ahí pero tampoco quería quedarse.

Cuando salió y vio la transitada carretera sin algún taxi vacío, empezó a caminar. Se sentía como prostituta con el vestido que cargaba, además que el frío que hacía le calaba los huesos. Y lo que era la cerecita del pastel era el no poder usar una simple aparición para ir a su casa.

Lo que Hermione olvidaba era que el mundo es pequeño y redondo, y sobre todo que Malfoy podía tener una suerte tremenda.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:_

Lo que Hermione olvidaba era que el mundo es pequeño y redondo, y sobre todo que Malfoy podía tener una suerte tremenda.

Para ser Draco Malfoy de quien hablamos, este recién había salido de su horario de trabajo y muy contrario a lo que todos creerían él no se apareció directamente en su casa, que ya no era Malfoy Manor, era una casa normal que sus padres le habían comprado cuando empezó a trabajar, y que además era como una sucursal de Malfoy Manor, por eso él nunca dejó de sentirse como en casa aun estando solo en su nuevo hogar. Tenía que ir hasta un estacionamiento que alquilaba cerca de la entrada del ministerio en el Londres muggle para así tomar su auto que era un Audi s8 color negro. Definitivamente no era lo mejor del mercado, pero a Draco le parecía que era un auto que se acoplaba a él.

Estaba cansado pero aún no le apetecía ir a su casa por lo que decidió dar vueltas en su auto. Le quería muchísimo, para ser un invento muggle que anteriormente creía muy inútil, le tenía bastante aprecio tanto así que le había puesto un nombre. El auto se llamaba Lola, [Lolita solía decirle], él creía que era una de las mejores adquisiciones que tenía. Encendió la radio llenando el espacio interior con música cuando después de un par de vueltas una mujer con apariencia llamativa captó su atención.

La chica estaba sentada en un asiento de uso público, parecía cansada y pensativa. Cuando se acercó más, aún en el auto, notó que no era nadie más que Hermione Granger enfundada en un vestido que resaltaba toda su figura y que en definitiva llamaba la atención de las personas alrededor.

No se lo pensó dos veces para estacionar el carro en un sitio no muy lejos e ir a por ella.

Como Hermione estaba metida en sí misma no se percató cuando una figura se sentó a su lado. Y no se fijó en la nueva compañía hasta que Draco hubo pasado un brazo por detrás de su espalda

acercando más los cuerpos entre sí. La castaña pegó un brinquito al ver su burbuja de espacio personal invadida por un supuesto extraño.

\- Buenas noches, Granger. He venido a complacerte con mi compañía. – En su voz se sentía una profunda sonrisa marcada. Hermione bufó.

\- No puedo creer que tenga que encontrarte justo ahora.

\- Técnicamente yo te encontré, Granger. Pero ¿Qué tiene el ahora de especial? – Preguntó mirándola solo con curiosidad.

\- Pues… es que he estado caminando y necesito encontrar un lugar donde dormir… - Draco la interrumpió.

\- ¿Acaso te botaron de la casa? – Soltó una carcajada en burla. – Ya sé, pelea de mejores amigas. - Hermione contestó en seguida.

\- ¡No! No es eso…

\- Bueno, puedo llevarte… - Ahora fue Hermione la que lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Sabes dónde queda un hotel? – El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras mentalmente maquinaba un plan perfecto.

\- Ven. – La tomó de la mano, ella forcejeó para que la soltara y así anduvieron un par de metros hasta que llegaron al carro.

Hermione se sorprendió de que Draco fuera el dueño, era un auto muy bonito. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto donde la chica dudó un par de segundos en entrar y luego se fue al lado del conductor.

\- No sabía que tenías un carro. – Pensó en voz alta para llenar el silencioso vacío.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Granger. – En sus palabras se notaba el doble sentido que quería dar a entender pero Hermione lo ignoró.

\- Me gusta, es agradable. – Así era, los asientos de cuero eran muy cómodos y lucía como recién comprado.

\- Tal vez si conocieras más cosas de mí también te gustarían. – Le dirigió una corta mirada antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y, al igual que Draco antes, encendió la radio.

Pasadas unas 5 cuadras Hermione vio un hotel y dijo:

\- Oye, este parece adecuado, déjame aquí.

\- Claro que no. – La castaña no sabía que entre lo planes de Draco estaba el no dejarla en un hotel ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? De manera que siguió de largo.

\- Oye, dijiste que me traerías a un hotel.

\- No, yo dije que sabía dónde había uno pero, además, tampoco te dije que te dejaría en él.

\- Entonces ¿a dónde me llevas? – Preguntó con muchas ganas de no saber la respuesta en realidad.

\- Con la ropa con la que vas vestida no te dejaría caer en ninguna otra cama que no sea la mía o la tuya. – Hermione se puso roja con el comentario y se volteó para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo. – Dijo firme. – No puedo ir a tu casa. Vamos, déjame aquí, buscaré por mí misma.

\- Granger, relájate. Igual, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

Toda enfurruñada no pudo hacer nada porque de pronto se vio alejada del centro de Londres muggle. Draco manejó unos diez minutos más en una calle no muy transitada pero donde se veían varias casas de vista agradable. En la que creyó más bonita se detuvo Malfoy.

\- Es aquí. – Dijo bajándose del carro para ir a abrirle la puerta a Hermione.

\- Wow… esto no me lo esperaba.

\- Soy toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿no, Granger? – Esto la hizo reír y se bajó.

\- Vamos. – Antes de empezar a caminar Draco volvió a tomarle la mano.

Si Malfoy sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Ron, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta confianza para hacer lo que hacía con ella. Muy contrario a lo que ella misma habría hecho antes no lo apartó, se resignó a andar así, aunque muy incomoda tampoco estaba.

Cuando entraron, ella se encontró con una casa muggle moderna y masculina aunque no dejaba de resultar acogedora.

La casa era grande y tenía varias habitaciones, además de estar bien iluminada.

\- Pasa. – La invitó Draco. - ¿te gustaría algo de beber? Vino, whisky…

\- Agua. – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Está bien. – Dijo mientras riéndose se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón más amplio a esperar la bebida. Algunas paredes estaban desnudas, frente a ella había una chimenea con un pilito de uno libros en un extremo. En la misma pared había un portarretrato grande donde estaban los Malfoy, aunque era una foto muggle ya que carecía de movimiento. Estaba estudiándola cuando volvió Malfoy y se sentó a su lado llamando la atención.

\- No intentarás huir en la mitad de la noche. – Bromeó con ella. Casi se atragantó con el agua mientras bebía

\- No tengo a dónde, Malfoy.

\- Claro, esa historia aún no me la cuentas.

\- No tiene la menor importancia, en serio.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia una puerta

\- Está bien, dímela cuando quieras. – Abrió la puerta tras él. – Está es tu habitación.

Colocó el vaso con agua sobre una mesita que había frente a ella y se levantó para entrar al cuarto que señalaba Draco, pero cuando entró no parecía una habitación de invitados normal, más bien parecía…

\- Oye, pero ¿Este no es tu cuarto?

\- Sí. – Contestó simplemente.

\- Malfoy, no voy a dormir contigo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a dormir? – Lo decía medio en broma y medio en serio solo por ver su reacción que fue justo lo que esperaba

\- Por Merlín, Malfoy. – Hermione se puso roja y tuvo que ocultar el rostro entre sus manos como una adolescente.

\- Ven. – Volvió a tomarla de la mano. La guió hasta lo que parecía ser su armario. – Usa esto. – Sacó una camisa que, para ser de él, parecía muy grande y se la tendió.

\- Hm, gracias. – Dijo mirando la camisa y cogiéndola.

Cuando lo hizo, Draco agarró su otra mano y la pegó a él. Se acercó a su cuello sintiendo cómo Hermione se iba congelando con sus movimientos.

\- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a cambiar.

Hermione no sabía cómo siempre terminaba cediendo a él. La mano de Draco la recorría suavemente hasta que llegó a su espalda, ahí la acarició un momento a lo que la castaña respondió con una corriente que se le extendió por toda la columna. Comenzó a bajar el cierre, y al ser el vestido sin mangas Hermione se percató que no llevaba nada más que unas braguitas de gatito que era lo que normalmente usaba.

\- No. – Dijo, tan suave fue que luego de un momento creyó haberlo imaginado.

En un par de movimientos más la castaña sintió que el vestido ya empezaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Draco repartió un camino de besos por su cuello y la chica pensó que nunca podría escapar de ese momento, quería que continuara, en serio quería dejarlo seguir, pero otra parte de ella decía que no debía.

\- Draco, por favor detente. – Toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue en esa frase. Si el decidía seguir ya Hermione no opondría resistencia.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de Malfoy cuando sintió su vestido rodar y caer sobre el piso. Con todas las luces encendidas Hermione se moría de vergüenza al saberse casi desnuda frente a él. Draco sintió la inseguridad de la chica de manera que aún con los brazos en su espalda le correspondió el abrazo. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y pequeño que sintió seguridad y calor.

Hermione por otro lado, empezó a sentir una comodidad intensa pese a tener sus senos casi directamente sobre el pecho del chico.

Cuando sintió que el chico la aflojó un poco y, con la camisa todavía en la manos y nada de ganas de separase, se dio la vuelta y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, arriesgándose a ser torpe y cometer un error como soltar la camisa o ponérsela mal, donde Malfoy podría disfrutar de la vista más de lo que a ella le habría gustado.

\- Listo. – Dijo con una sonrisa viendo cómo el ojigris reía divertido ante su rápido escape.

\- Ya. – Fue su única respuesta antes de quitarse la camisa frente a ella, su primera reacción fue sonrojarse.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con la mirada desviada a otro sitio.

\- Granger, por si lo olvidas es mi casa. – Se sacó el pantalón. – Y ¿ya soy _Malfoy_ para ti de nuevo? – Dijo abriendo un par de cajones de donde sacó un pijama para hombre.

Hermione rendida no contestó nada, vio que Malfoy salía y todo iba quedando oscuro tras él cuando ya venía de regreso. Al volver al cuarto la ex Gryffindor dijo:

\- Malfoy ¿de verdad voy a dormir aquí? Seguro tienes muchos otros cuartos… - Aún estando ligeramente molesto con ella, era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿o no?

\- Sí. Hay más cuartos, pero recuerda que te dije que no ibas a dormir en ninguna otra cama que no sea la mía o la tuya. – Apenas acabó de decir eso apagó la luz y se fue directamente a su cama con un poco de miedo de que Hermione decidiera salir a buscar otro cuarto o dormir en el mueble.

La chica un poco dudosa se quedó parada mirando la cama, que aún podía distinguir en la oscuridad, antes de ir con resignación hasta el lado donde no estaba Malfoy.

 _Continuará..._

Hey! Diculpen la demora :v Estaba... en la U y estaba leyendo otros fics xD Perdón. Ah, además no tengo internet :c  
Supongo que eso es lo que siempre dicen los fickers xD Como sea, agradezco sus leídas y sus reviews.  
Saludos a los lectores activos y a los fantasmas ewe


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7:_

La chica un poco dudosa se quedó parada mirando la cama, que aún podía distinguir en la oscuridad, antes de ir con resignación hasta el lado donde no estaba Malfoy.

Al recostarse, contrario a lo que esperaríamos se puso de frente a Malfoy.

\- Malfoy. – Llamó. Sabía que ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos esperando que ella se acostara. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Ya te lo dije antes, Granger. – Todo su cuerpo quería girarse para encontrar a Hermione de frente pero no podía salir de su papel de enojo.

\- Hm… tal vez no lo recuerdo.

\- Aquel día en el callejón, Granger. Y yo que creí que tenías la memoria más privilegiada del mundo mágico.

\- ¿Esos creías? – Lo picó un poco dándose tiempo a recordar aquel día.

Draco seguía serio por lo que ignoró su broma, sintió a Hermione removerse sabiendo que había recordado lo que le dijo.

\- Era mentira. – Susurró Hermione, como hablando consigo misma.

El rubio al fin decidió a girarse y de paso acercar a Hermione ¿no le había creído?

\- Sabelotodo, - Comenzó - ¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a estar bromeando con una cosa así?

\- Malfoy, me molestaste muchos años en el colegio ¿y esperas que me crea que estás enamorado de mí? – Dijo intentando apartarlo.

\- Si no me crees con palabras, deberías hacerlo con acciones.

En un movimiento rápido atrapó sus manos y se puso encima de ella. La chica seguía forcejeando un poco cuando Malfoy se acercó a su oído. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta que eso la debilitaba? Detuvo un poco sus movimientos ante la relajación quee le causaba tener al rubio cerca de sus sentidos. De pronto recordó aquel día en el ascensor y el otro día en el callejón, nunca creyó que fuera a ser precisamente Draco Malfoy con quien acabaría en esa clase de situaciones.

\- Dime qué quieres que haga para demostrar que no miento. – Susurró. Hermione respiraba un poco agitada pero trataba de controlarlo.

No contestó y ante esto Draco se acercó más a su cuello mordiéndolo, con lo cual le arrancó un vergonzoso gemido que le indicó que no estaba haciendo nada que ella no quisiera. Los movimientos de Hermione habían cesado dando cabida a una nueva clase de respuesta y con esto el rubio aflojó el agarre. Succionó un poco la piel de Hermione y sintió que la chica se retorcía por todo lo que sentía.

\- Hah, - Suspiró – Draco… – Su voz sonaba entrecortada. Y el rubio se alegró de volver a oír su nombre salir de sus labios.

Liberando la piel del cuello de la chica Draco posó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y poco a poco fue subiendo junto con la camisa de Hermione.

La castaña con las manos en el cuello del chico se apretó un poco a él cuando lo sintió subiendo su camisa y al recordar el pequeño detalle de que no traía sostén. Se sintió nerviosa pero de repente la boca de Draco invadió la suya haciendo que lo olvidara todo de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la parte de las braguitas de Hermione, tiró de ellas un poco, bajándolas, no por completo, solo para ver la reacción de Hermione. No lo detuvo, pero sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de la chica bajo él se erizaba. Con esta acción la ojimiel sintió un poco de seguridad y retirando las manos del cuello del rubio las puso en el borde de su camisa y en movimiento mucho más rápido que el de Draco se deshizo de ella.

Todos sus sentidos estaban nublados por la excitación del momento, Draco regando besos por donde le era posible y sus manos acariciando todo lo que le placía. Hermione le devolvió las caricias recorriendo su torso ahora desnudo.

Aun estando en tal situación, donde el momento estaba en un punto sin retorno, Draco sentía que Hermione no era como todas las otras chicas con las que se había acostado. Ella se arrepentiría si él iba más rápido de lo que ella quería, Draco no quería que la chica perdiera la cierta confianza que ya tenía en él, y de todas maneras, ahora lo único que quería era robarle todos los pensamientos. No tenía que llegar tan lejos para conseguirlo, no tendría que ignorar los principios de la chica y ser egoísta solo por satisfacerse.

Hermione todavía no estaba segura de cómo había dejado que llegaran tan lejos, su cuerpo le pedía apurar a Draco y que la hiciera suya ahí o el piso, o en el baño, o donde sea, solo sabía que su cuerpo le pedía eso. Por otro lado su mente la frenaba a cada rato, luchó en contra de su mente y a favor de su cuerpo cuando le quitó la camisa a Draco, pero aun sentía miedo… miedo que al día siguiente cargara con la culpa. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Draco, con una manera suave y sensual le habló al oído:

\- Hermione, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, relájate.

No estaba tensa, o eso creyó ella hasta que sintió su cuerpo destensarse. En un ataque de valentía, ella habló.

\- No quiero que te detengas, Draco.

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Así que volvió a besarla para ganar tiempo en pensar qué seguiría, ¿qué hacer a continuación? Parecía cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts y había perdido la virginidad, aunque recuerda que eso fue más de instinto, pero la chica no había sido Hermione, las cosas no las podía hacer igual.

Escurrió una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Hermione, como Draco seguía besándola no reaccionó enseguida, solo sintió de repente una figura alargada adentrándose en su feminidad y gimió sin cortar el beso, Draco la besó con más ferocidad entonces mientras introducía y sacaba el debo índice de entre los pliegues de Hermione.

La chica se sentía que iba a estallar por todas las sensaciones que le hacía tener Malfoy.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella. La sentía muy apretada y en serio deseó que en vez de sus dedos fuera su pene quién estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo. La chica había empezado a seguir el ritmo de los dedos de Draco, balanceándose para conseguir más si podía.

Con la mano libre Draco comenzó a estrujar sus senos aún con la camisa puesta y ella volvió a gemir dentro del beso. Probablemente a estas alturas la espalda de Draco estuviera llena de arañazos pero esa era la única forma que había hallado la chica para desahogar la excitación que sentía.

El ojigris estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho por lo que sacando las manos de la vagina de la castaña se recostó de lado tirando de Hermione aún sin cortar el beso.

Cuando al fin le dio un respiro, se miraron a los ojos: Hermione estaba agitada y tenía los ojos brillosos, incluso parecía que sonreía; Draco estaba sudado y no aflojaba el abrazo con el mantenía a Hermione cerca de él. Volvió a besarla aunque ahora era un beso suave, un beso para que se relajará.

\- ¿Ahora ya me crees? – Esa voz ronca Hermione nunca quería dejar de oírla en momentos como este.

Continuó mirándolo, pero ahora pasó sus manos al rostro del chico para luego enredar los dedos en su cabello y comenzó a jugar con sus hebras platinadas. Se sentía en confianza, muy cómoda como le habría gustado estar con Ron. Una sombra de pena atravesó sus ojos y miró a Draco con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

\- Te creo, Draco. Pero… - Él la acercó nuevamente a sus labios depositando un casto beso.

\- Eso es suficiente por ahora, Hermione.

La acercó más a él impidiéndole huida alguna y no volvieron a hablar el resto de la noche. Durmieron abrazados, Hermione creyó que en algún punto Draco se iba a hartar de la misma posición, pero así amanecieron.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_

La acercó más a él impidiéndole huida alguna y no volvieron a hablar el resto de la noche. Durmieron abrazados, Hermione creyó que en algún punto Draco se iba a hartar de la misma posición, pero así amanecieron.

Así, Hermione, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco oyendo el suave latido de su corazón, sintiendo su delicada piel. No quería salir de ese mundo al que Draco la llevaba, donde sólo estaban ellos dos, donde no recordaba estar enamorada de Ron Weasly y no ser correspondida. Donde olvidaba incluso que ese día era laboral y tenía que estar en la oficina en la siguiente media hora.

Estuvo a punto que levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

\- Sólo cinco minutos más. – Dijo Draco con voz somnolienta y los ojos cerrados.

\- Draco, hoy hay trabajo. – Le contestó con voz apremiante.

\- Hermione, todos los días me levanto a trabajar… pero no todos los días me levanto con la protagonista de mis sueños en mi cama.

Hermione le miró fijamente aunque él seguía con los párpados abajo. Le pareció que era lo más bonito y sincero que le habían dicho. Porque las palabras de Draco sonaron tan genuinas, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.

Se mantuvo abrazada a él y comenzó a trazar círculos en su abdomen, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Ella también quería quedarse cinco minutos más, incluso el resto de su vida.

Odiaba no poder confesarle su amor a Ron [aunque en estos momentos no se arrepentía de nada], odiaba que Pansy sea su mejor amiga y no se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, odiaba que ese día fuera viernes y tener que ir a trabajar.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que tendría que ir al Ministerio con el seductor vestido que llevaba la noche pasada y se le subieron todos los colores. Otra vez intentó levantarse de la cama para ver cómo solucionaba eso, pero Draco la detuvo, esta vez no la apretó contra él, más bien se posicionó sobre ella que si ya estaba roja se encendió aun más al verlo sobre su cuerpo.

A el rubio le encantó verla toda colorada de modo que no se pudo resistir a bajar y besarla.

\- Draco, se va a hacer tarde… - Decía sobre sus labios pero sin cortar el beso.

No podía resistirla, ella era su fantasía. Bajó por su cuello y solo cuando estuvo en su clavícula se detuvo y la miró [es que si seguía ninguno iría al ministerio ese día].

\- Hermione, ve al partido mañana. – Su voz sonaba seria, rozando el límite entre petición y orden.

\- No sé si… - Draco la cortó con un beso.

\- Ninguna excusa es válida – Hermione le miraba. ¿Y si él la sorprendía en algún lugar y luego Ron los encontraba como aquella vez en el baño? – Si no vas mañana, olvídate de salir de mi cama hoy. – Le sonrió coquetamente y volvió a bajar para besarla.

Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Está bien, iré, pero no me quedaré mucho, probablemente ten… - A Draco no le importaba lo que esta a diciendo mientras ya haya aceptado, todo genial.

Se estuvieron besando otro rato, ignorando que las manecillas del reloj no se detenían por ellos.

Como Malfoy había aprendido a valorar los artefactos muggles Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de usar su teléfono convencional para hacer una llamada a su casa.

Mientras el teléfono vibraba recordó porqué no pasó en su casa la anterior noche y se llenó de un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad.

\- ¿Sí? Aló, bueno días – Sonaba la voz de Pansy al otro lado de la línea.

\- Pans, soy Hermione.

\- Mione, qué alegría oírte. Dime ¿pasa algo?

\- Sí, mira, voy a necesitar que me lleves ropa limpia a la oficina hoy.

\- Hm… pero… ah, claro, no te preocupes, Hermione. ¿Dormiste bien? Lamento no haberte avisado nada con tiempo.

\- No importa. – La cortó – Sólo no olvides la ropa.

Terminada la última oración cortó. Se sintió un poco estúpida al conversar con Pansy por teléfono aparentemente Ron ya se había ido, y claro, si tenía que trabajar.

Se quedó frente al teléfono hasta que Draco la llamó para que fuese a desayunar. No tenían ni tiempo para eso pero el joven la convenció de que llegar una vez tarde no le arrebata a el puesto a nadie [Díganselo a él que lo ha hecho varias veces].

Después de comer y conversar animadamente, casi como si fueran pareja, Hermione se volvió a poner el vestido rojo y salió de la casa precedida por un hombre digno de voltear a ver. Draco vestía su usual traje a la medida con unos zapatos relucientes y su cabello engominado pero sin exagerar. Él apresuró el paso para abrir la puerta del copiloto y dejar a Hermione pasar. De esa manera emprendieron su camino para ir al Ministerio.

Pansy estaba dando vueltas por la casa cuando oyó el teléfono sonar. Habría pasado una media hora desde que Ron se fue así que comenzó a alistarse para ir a trabajar

Acabada la llamada se apresuró a llegar al cuarto de Hermione para buscarle una ropa adecuada, algo que sabía que la haría sentir cómoda; optó por una falda entallada gris y una blusa mangas largas color beige, era algo neutro, algo que podía combinar con cualquier color de zapatos, porque eso evidentemente no iba a llevarle.

Colocó la ropa sobre la cama de Hermione cuando, no sabe cómo, algo bajo la misma llamó su atención. Nadie la iba a atrapar husmeando así que tiró del objeto para saciar su curiosidad era algo grande, por lo que comprendió por qué había llamado su atención. Cuando abrió el estuche vio el nombre de Ron grabado ahí.

Siempre tuvo la sospecha de que a Hermione le gustaba alguien pero no era correspondida, no se esperaba que esa persona fuera a ser justamente Ron ¿y si intentaba saborearla en algún momento o seducirlo? Un sentimiento de furia fue creciendo en su interior ¿Qué se creía Hermione para grabar el nombre de Ron en una escoba? Eso debería haberlo hecho ella misma.

Está bien, sabía que eran amigos desde antes que empezará a salir con Ron, pero entonces ¿por qué no se la había entregado?

Pansy tuvo que ir a la pequeña cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco; no sabía si todo volvería a ser igual con Hermione.

Una melena de risos castaños pasaba como estrella fugaz por entre los pisos del ministerio, aunque iba enfundada en un gran suéter negro, que Draco muy gustosamente le había prestado para que no llamara la atención, se sentía observada por todos, lo único que quería era llegar la oficina para ponerse la ropa que Pansy le llevaría.

Se había despedido de manera muy apurada de Draco, él solo se limitó a mirarla con gracia mientras ella caminaba apresurada al ministerio. A veces le sorprendía lo insegura que la castaña podía llegar a ser, él siempre la había visto tan segura, tan inquebrantable, pero ahí estaba ella tratando de hacerse chiquita para pasar desapercibida.

Estaba satisfecho porque ella había accedido a ir al partido al día siguiente, y había dicho que se iría temprano, pero él se encargaría de que pasara la noche allá. Seguramente, entre todos, iban a salir a comer y luego de eso a beber haría que ella se quedara, sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Tan pronto llegó y vio a Pansy le arrebató la funda y se metió en su baño personal para vestirse de manera adecuada, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la mirada de odio que le dedicó Pansy por breves segundos. Cuando ya se supo lista y segura, salió de aquel baño. Tenía mucho trabajo, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo bien que la había pasado con Draco anoche. Eso… ¿en qué los dejaba?

¿Ahora ella tendría que decirle Draco? ¿Llevarían una relación oculta del resto? ¿Qué había de sus sentimientos por Ron?

Se detuvo un minuto a pensar: Ron está bien con Pansy, no hay manera de que ella se interponga en medio, además Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿para qué arruinar su bonita amistad? Tal vez estaba bien si por una vez se daba una oportunidad con alguien que le ofrecía, en vez de ella tener que ofrecer [al menos por un tiempo]. Ya sabía que con Draco se sentía bien entonces ¿Qué la detenía?

Pansy la halló totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando, tras tocar la puerta, pasó dentro.

\- Hermione – Dijo fríamente. La castaña se sonrojó un poco al ser interrumpida.

\- Pansy, - Sonrió ignorando el semblante de la pelinegra. – Disculpa que no te haya agradecido antes lo de la ropa…

\- Sí, claro, - Le impidió seguir. – Han llamado desde la oficina del ministro para citarte a una reunión esta noche, cerca de las 6. Parece que todos los jefes de área van a tener que ir.

\- Oh, claro…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo Pansy ya había salido. Le pareció un poco rara su actitud, sobre todo porque la noche anterior había pasado con Ron, a menos que… ¿Habrían discutido?

Ahora ya se concentró en los documentos que debía leer y pudo continuar con su trabajo hasta poco antes de asistir a la reunión.

 _Continuará...  
_

Hey, lectores... Otras vez muchas gracias por leerme ewe Sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir


End file.
